Love You
by ZIe Zia
Summary: PROLOG. Haemin fanfict. Ini baru prolog. Silahkan dibaca. Please No Bash.


Disclaimer : Super junior milik orang tua mereka sendiri-sendiri. Dan rasanya kurang pantas jika saya mengaku-ngaku sebagai milik mereka. Bakal ada pertempuran hebat nantinya #emang iya ya? *abaikan* Aku meminta Ahjumma dan Ahjussiku yang caem dan imut untuk ikut berperan dalam ff ini. Jika tidak suka ama couple di cerita ini tidak usah baca ne! Jika masih saja dibaca, ntar malah menimbulkan efek samping. Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika itu terjadi.

Warning : YAOI, typo betebaran dimana-mana, bahasa aneh, alay, tidak baku dan kekurangan lainnya. And Please No bash.

Pair : Haemin

Rated : T

Summary : Menyusul

PROLOG

"Sungmin nona! Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" ujar seorang namja berpipi mirip mochi -makanan Jepang- sambil menatap seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur khusus pasien rumah sakit. Berharap penuh yeoja di hadapannya akan mengurungkan aksi gilanya.

Eh? Aksi gila?

"Henry-ah percayalah. Operasi ini pasti akan berhasil." balas yeoja itu dengan seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya. Menampilkan sederetan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat rapi.

"Kau yakin nona." namja bernama Henry Lau itu ragu dengan keputusan Sungmin –yeoja yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur pasien- untuk melakukan operasi jenis kelamin.

Ya, kalian sedang tidak salah membaca atau tidak sedang rabun, yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu akan merubah jenis kelaminnya dengan melakukan operasi. Biaya yang harus dikeluarkannya pun tak bisa dikategorikan murah. Mengingat ia adalah anak orang kaya, tak menutup kemungkinan jika ia bisa membayar semua biaya itu.

Sebenarnya aksi gilanya ini mendapat banyak pertentangan dari banyak pihak. Baik dari keluarga, saudara bahkan sahabatnya. Mereka bersikukuh tak mengijinkan Sungmin mengubah jenis kelaminnya menjadi seorang namja. Hanya karena sebuah alasan konyol yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal.

Hei, siapa yang akan mengijinkan jika seseorang sudah memiliki bentuk sempurna sebagai seorang yeoja cantik dan seksi, apalagi menjadi primadona di kampus. Yang sangat diidam-idamkan semua yeoja.

Namun, Sungmin justru tak menginginkan ia terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja yang sempurna. Ia merasa tersiksa dengan bentuk tubuhnya sekarang. Dan menganggap seorang yeoja hanya bisa disakiti oleh namja. Bahkan ia berfikir menjadi seorang namja bahkan jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada menjadi seorang yeoja.

Berkat kegigihan Sungmin meyakin para keluarga dan sahabatnya. Ia akhirnya mendapat izin walau sebenarnya mereka masih tak bisa merelakan yeoja cantik dan sempurna seperti Sungmin melakukan operasi jenis kelamin. Merubah jenis kelamin yeoja menjadi namja.

Ya, ia sudah menyalahi kehendak tuhan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi ia sepertinya sudah tak sanggup dengan hidupnya sekarang.

"Apa anda sudah siap Sungmin-ssi" tanya salah satu dari beberapa suster yang mendorong tempat tidur pasien yang ditempati Sungmin menuju ruang operasi.

Sungmin menatap namja imut yang berdiri di sampingnya -Henry- kemudian menarik nafas panjang mencoba memantapkan hati, sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk dengan mantap setelah Henry melemparkan sebuah senyuman padanya.

"Baiklah. Silahkan tuan menunggu di luar ruangan." ucap suster itu pada Henry yang sampai sekarang mereka -beberapa suster- akan membawa Sungmin memasuki ruang operasi, namja bernama Henry masih menggenggam tangan erat Sungmin. Seolah ia tak merelakan nona yang begitu disayanginya menjalani operasi ini.

"Semoga berhasil Sungmin nona." ucap Henry saat kamar tidur pasien bernama Sungmin sudah memasuki ruang operasi.

Salah satu dari suster yang membawa Sungmin segera menutup pintu ruang operasi dengan rapat. Seolah tak mengijinkan orang lain baik itu Henry untuk memasuki atau melihat apa saja yang terjadi di ruang operasi.

Henry hanya memandang nanar pintu di depannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis yang bisa saja tumpah sekarang juga jika ia tak menahannya.

Diperhatikannya sekali lagi ruang operasi Sungmin, nona yang sebenarnya ia cintai. Ya, Henry memang menyimpan perasaan pada nona cantik itu.

Rumah keluarga Sungmin berada tepat di sebelah rumah keluarga Henry. Sungmin pindah ke China ketika Henry masih kelas satu SMA. Kala itu Henry tidak begitu suka dengan kehadiran tetangga baru di komplek perumahannya. Apalagi mereka berasal dari Seoul. Sehingga susah untuk berkomunikasi karena bahasa mereka berbeda.

Namun, setelah ia mengenal anak dari pemilik rumah itu -Sungmin- yang di luar dugaan Henry, ia sangat menguasai bahasa mandarin. Karena itulah Henry menjadi rajin berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin.

Saking seringnya Henry ke rumah Sungmin, baik itu untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas atau pun pekerjaan dari sekolah Henry. Mereka menjadi kenal satu sama lain. Henry yang selalu bersikap terbuka, begitu pula Sungmin. Yeoja itu sangat baik dan ramah padanya.

Henry berjalan gontai menuju bangku panjang yang terletak di depan ruang operasi Sungmin. Sesekali memukuli kepalanya dengan tangan mungilnya, meruntuki kebodohannya yang tidak bisa menjaga yeoja cantik itu. Hingga Sungmin membulatkan tekadnya merubah jenis kelaminnya menjadi seorang namja. Walau Sungmin tidak bisa menjadi seorang namja tulen nantinya.

Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat sebanyak mungkin. Agar ia juga merasakan sakit yang pernah dirasakan nonanya yang begitu dicintainya. Henry merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berguna untuk saat ini. Tidak bisa mencegah aksi gila Sungmin. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kenapa penyesalan selalu datangnya di belakang.

Henry menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Air bening yang sedari tadi masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya, akhirnya tumpah bersamaan dengan penyesalan yang menderanya. Ia merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh.

"Henry-ah, apa Sungmin sudah masuk ruang operasi?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Yeoja paruh baya itu baru saja berlari menuju ruangan ini, saat dilihatnya Henry yang tiba-tiba menelungkapkan wajahnya ke tangan.

Henry mendongak dan mendapati seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan raut penyesalan tergambar di wajahnya. "Ahjumma." panggil Henry pada yeoja paruh baya itu.

Yeoja paruh baya berwajah cantik itu memandang Henry dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Didudukkan tubuhnya ke kursi panjang di samping namja imut bernama lengkap Henry Lau. Suara isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari yeoja paruh baya itu setelah ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Ahjumma, gwanchana?" Henry segera menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, kemudian menatap yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata adalah eomma Sungmin sedang terisak.

"Aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin!" ucap yeoja paruh baya yang notebene adalah eomma Sungmin, masih terisak. Yeoja itu kemudian memeluk Henry yang sebenarnya berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak meluncur ke luar.

"Tenangkah Ahjumma, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." Henry mencoba tak mengerluarkan isakan seperti Ahjumma di sampingnya. Ia balas pelukan eomma sungmin agar yeoja paruh baya itu mulai bisa tenang. Mereka hanya bisa berharap pada tuhan, semoga operasi yang dijalani Sungmin berjalan dengan lancar.

TBC

Anyyeong cingudeul….

Aku membawa ff dengan pair Haemin. Karena jarang sih yang post ff haemin. Adakah yang suka haemin couple? Atau Cuma aku doang yang suka mereka? kekekk

Aku suka banget ama couple ini. Cocok aja mereka. Hae tampan dan Umin manis dan imutnya enggak ketulungan.

Bagaimana? Jelek ya?

Sebenarnya ini bukan ff pertamaku.

ff pertamaku dulu dihapus ama admin hiks *tega*

tapi, ffku dulu yang pernah aku post disini udah aku ungsikan di rumahku yang reot plus gratisan di wordpress.

Jika ingin membaca beberapa fanfictku silahkan kunjungi saja rumahku di wordpress.

Alasan aku kembali mempost ff di lagi karena… emh apa ya! Ingin aja sih sebenarnya, sayang banget punya acc di tapi enggak digunain. Jadilah saya meminta ahjumma dan ahjussiku *digorok untuk menjadi tokoh di ffku kali ini.

Ini baru prolog aja, belum menginjak chapter, mohon responnya ya readers.

Jika banyak yang suka aku bakal tetep post ff ini di , jika tidak ada yang merespon sama sekali atau responnya sedikit. Atau lagi, banyak yang enggak suka sekaligus banyak yang ngebash. ya? kemungkinan saya lanjutin di blog. Itu pun jika di blog dapat respon yang bagus. wkwk

Gomawo yang udah mau review.


End file.
